


Falling

by ShadowsintheFire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, PWP, Smut, teacher-student kink, yuri's dream comes true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheFire/pseuds/ShadowsintheFire
Summary: What should happen after the onsen scene in ep 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second work in one day, and this one is pure, gratuitous smut. Yuri is just a little cinnamon roll and I'm so going to hell for this.
> 
> Also, Yuri!! has taken over my life. Don't think this is the last you'll be seeing of me xD

Victor had stalked – there was no other word for it – forward, graceful in the way no one should ever be able to be when they are naked and walking through water. And he had just _stood_ there, stupidly frozen, eyes wide behind his square glasses as the five-time champion had eased himself out of the pool.

There had been a sudden rush of sound, water dripping down from his sculpted body onto the floor. But Yuri couldn’t tear his eyes away from the water droplets that were _sliding_ sensuously down that pale alabaster skin. Following the dips and planes, curving along defined muscles and leaving the skin gleaming tantalisingly.

His mouth had grown unbearably dry. He swallowed harshly. There was this sudden urge to just step forward, to stick out his tongue and _lick_ the flawless skin, tracing the little droplets of water up to the source – and down, once he had found it.

Unbidden, a soft, strangled sound had emerged from his throat.

“You look a little flushed,” an accented, sexy voice pierced through the depths of his delirium. Mortified, Yuri had glanced up, skin darkening to an even rosier hue at the very thought that his crush had caught him staring – ogling and drooling over his naked body with not even the slightest trace of modesty.

He squeaked, mouth falling open and beginning to stutter out apologies, wishing so much that a whole would just open beneath his feet and swallow him whole. His entire body had grown hot at his previous fantasy, jeans growing more than a little tight.

A deep laugh, rolling from those incredible lips. Sultry and _perfect_ , sending a full-bodied shiver through him – which those crystalline blue eyes definitely caught, a hint of smug satisfaction playing through them.

Long, smooth fingers caught his chin as he tried to look away, exerting firm pressure, forcing his head to tilt upwards and his eyes to meet the compelling ones of the man standing in his full, naked glory in front of him. The very touch had sent an electric shock through him – how was it possible for a man’s fingers to be so soft? – and he had frozen obediently, like a deer caught in a trap.

“Hmmm…” came the long, rumbling purr. Victor stepped closer, so close until there was barely any space left between them. He could feel the dampness seeping onto his clothes, heart beating in triple-time as one muscular thigh pressed forward in a questing motion. Right between his legs.

Victor raised an eyebrow. Yuri moaned softly, half in despair, half in sheer _want_. At this proximity, there was no way that Victor had not felt the bulge in his jeans.

“Since I’m now your new coach, I’ll have to go easy on my new student, no? I wouldn’t want him to be… _dissatisfied_ with my _services_.”

Oh. Oh, God. Maybe he had died and gone to heaven. But that couldn’t be because Victor’s words just made him hotter, just made everything _better._ His hips jerked sharply, involuntarily at those words, and the man just laughed softly, delightedly.

Victor was bending down, soft ash-coloured hair tickling his neck, sharp nose tracing a feathery path down below his ear, all the way to the junction where neck met shoulder. His breath came out in an embarrassing stutter, as hot air swept over his skin when the Russian exhaled.

“Still so quiet?” he heard Victor tease, muscled arms rising to circle him, going behind his back and then _pulling._ Yuri stumbled forward, crying out in surprise as he slammed right into Victor’s chest, hands automatically rising to brace himself. Only for him to find them planted squarely on his pectorals.

Which were firm and sculpted and _better_ than he had ever imagined, when he stroked himself to completion in the darkness beneath his sheets, dreaming of Victor.

“I can remedy that, mmmh? I think you sound very cute when you speak.” A brief flare of shy, surprised pleasure – and then there were lips and teeth worrying at that patch of skin. And tongue. And sucking. So much sucking that his legs trembled and collapsed beneath his weight, only for Victor to tighten his grip and hold him up as he feasted.

Moans and whines were wringed out of his mouth, as Victor moved from spot to spot, from the left of his neck to his right. Large hands were moving restlessly up and down the back of his coat, kneading softly, persistently – each sweep of those hands traced an infero of sparks up and down his body.

A hot breath beside his ear. A whisper, “But I think you sound cuter when you _moan_.”

And then lips were crashing down on his – Yuri instantly opened his mouth, flushed and high with pleasure and ecstasy, only wanting _more, more, more._ Victor’s tongue instantly took up the offer, delving deep within and exploring every inch, every corner of his mouth, playfully wrestling with his tongue and always stroking, stroking-

It was everything he had ever wanted. The world had grown bright and hot and blurred, the only things real were the lips on his, crushing and demanding, yet incredibly _tender_ – and the hot, bright pleasure between his legs.

“Ah-” he bit out, breaking away from the kiss abruptly and throwing his head back – and his hips were moving faster and faster – oh God, was he _rutting_ on Victor’s thigh?

But it was far too late to stop. Two-three more times, and then his body froze, white pleasure burning through him as he cried out, voice echoing and only slightly muffled by the steam. For a moment, everything faded away.

When he came to, he was still pressed to Victor’s chest, an arm cradling him gently, while his other hand stroked gently through Yuri’s short, black hair.

“I – I – ”

The single finger on his slightly swollen lips caused the words to die away. Now that the pressing need had faded, the quiet moment after seemed incredibly intimate – he was still partially delirious with joy. His first time with someone, and it had been the person he wanted most in the world.

Yuri could practically feel the Cheshire cat’s smile in Victor’s voice, husky and throaty as a hand swept down to caress his neck gently, down some more until he held Yuri’s hand in his own.

“Only good students are rewarded,” the man all but purred. Yuri’s hand was lifted, manipulated deftly, until it was settled shyly on Victor’s own erect cock, pressed flush between their heated bodies.

“And Yuri – I trust you’ll be a _very_ good student, hmmm?”


End file.
